Sephiroth's Phobia
by Elementia
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud visit a Carnival. Sephiroth ends up embarrasing himself completely. Set when Cloud is in SOLDIER. Not a SephXCloud. One Shot


_AN: First of all, let me say that there is nothing in the game suggesting that Sephiroth is not scared of heights, before I get attacked by rabid fanboys insisting that he is all-powerful and fearless! This one-shot is set during the time when Cloud and Sephiroth were in SOLDIER together. This is my first ever fanfiction and I'd really like to know how I did, ways I can improve, etc, so please review. Last thing, this is NOT a SephirothXCloud._

Sephiroth's Phobia 

"They've come, they've come!" Cloud squealed in excitement, approaching the white-haired general at full speed. "They're finally here!"

"What? Who?" Sephiroth asked, panicking, slightly. Surely he didn't mean the Carnival?

"The Carnival, of course! See?" By now, Cloud was jumping up and down, waving the flyer under Sephiroth's nose. "Look! One night only, free entry! Take me! Take me, please?"

"Why don't you ask Zack? Can't he take you? I'm busy!"

"Well, he's busier! Come on, sir! I can't go alone! Can't you see? There's probably millions of crusty old men waiting to take advantage of me!" The SOLDIER Cadet whined, shaking his General's trenchcoat.

"Fine! Have it your way, I'll come! But I'm warning you, Strife! Any monkey business and I'll be handing you over to the crustiest old man personally.

The Carnival

"Wow!" Cloud exclaimed. "There's much more here than there was last time! Can we do something?"

"Well, there's a Haunted House over there. They're always fun…" Sephiroth offered.

Cloud's jaw dropped open momentarily. It was unusual to hear Sephiroth calling anything but fifty press-ups before breakfast fun. Then again, Haunted Houses were about as fun to Cloud as fifty press-ups before breakfast.

"No something _fun_! Preferably high, sir!"

"Teacups?" Did Sephiroth hear a word Cloud said?

"I told you, sir! I like high rides. Only high rides!"

"Don't you get motion sickness?" The older, silver haired man inquired. Cloud waved a small packet in the air.

"Not with these, sir!"

"Look, Strife. A nice Coconut Shy. Look at the teddy bears you can win!" Sephiroth was desperate to avoid anything high. He turned to see his companion staring in awe at a gigantic machine with a lit-up yellow sign reading… "THE DROPPER"… No way.

" I want to go on that one!" Cloud almost squeaked, currently in his own world. Sephiroth had to avoid that machine at all costs.

"Go ahead. I'll go buy a camera and take your picture…" Sephiroth turned to leave the blonde, but Cloud held his trenchcoat tight, and Sephiroth did not want to appear to be struggling against a Cadet.

"But, General Sephiroth, don't you want to enjoy it? I-I mean, with all due respect sir, it looks as if you're scared." Cloud bit his lip in a bid not to snigger. The nerve of that Cadet! No-one normally spoke to Sephiroth in that way, but the General was impressed by Cloud's guts, and so pretended not to hear the cocky edge in the teenager's voice.

"No, Strife! I am most certainly not scared!"

"Then, come on!"

Sephiroth steeled himself, turning pale, and slowly took a few steps. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Step by step, he managed to reach an empty seat, Cloud slid into the seat to his left. Sephiroth took out 20gil to pay and the safety harness was levered over his head. The cart began to rise. Sephiroth whimpered involuntarily and turned to look at Cloud. He would not show the boy he was scared. Imagine what rumours would start! "General Sephiroth is scared of heights" "General Sephiroth freaked out on a fairground ride" The cart was now over thirty feet off the ground. Stuff the rumours! Sephiroth was terrified. He sucked in a deep breath and unconsciously grabbed Cloud's sleeve. Cloud turned around.

"General Sephiroth?"

The Cadet looked puzzled.

"I want to… Get…Off…Now… Please… ask the Carny to stop this and take us back down… I'm scared…" Sephiroth hissed into the harness.

"It's too late for that! Why weren't you honest with me, sir?"

The cart reached the highest it could (About one-hundred feet) and the two men hung in suspended animation.

"Why…are we…hanging here…?" Sephiroth whispered, suddenly wanting to cry.

"Wait and see, sir." Said Cloud, grinning mischievously. What a cheek!

It all happened in slow motion. One person screamed, then another, and the cart suddenly began to drop. Sephiroth screamed. Not an excited scream like all the others, but a scream of pure terror. Then, finally the torture was at an end.

Sephiroth staggered off his seat and leant on a metal girder to recover. He turned to look at a giggling Cloud. "You _were_ scared! You should have heard yourself, sir!"

Sephiroth made a grab for the blonde.

" Can you see that crusty old man, Strife? He's looking at us, give him a wave."

Cloud gasped and struggled against Sephiroth.

"No, sir! Please don't do this, sir!"

Sephiroth merely cackled evilly.

THE END


End file.
